


Sweetness

by Savorysavery



Series: Reuniting Us: a Asami Sato & Hiroshi Sato collection [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Sweetness

**Summary:** Let’s share a treat.

 **Rated:** K

 **Genre:** Family, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 

 

When she came again on Sunday, Asami didn’t bring a pai sho board.

 

Instead, she brought an ice chest, filled to the brim with cool, dry ice.

 

Once more, she was ushered into the common area, and she took a seat across from her father, setting the chest down on the ground. “Hey, dad,” she said, smiling.

 

“Nice to see you again sweetie. I’ve missed you all week,” Hiroshi said. He exhaled sharply, sitting up straight. “Ready for our game?”

 

“Actually, I… I didn’t bring the game today,” Asami replied. Hiroshi’s face fell, and she could see sadness creeping back into his eyes, diminishing the bright shine. “I brought something else for us to do.”

 

Asami slid on a pair of leather gloves and opened up the ice chest. She shifted a chunk of dry ice aside aside and pulled out a square carton, sealed with a piece of tape on top where the folds met. “Here,” she said, extending the container towards him. “Open it.”

 

Hiroshi nodded and took it, sitting it down on the tabletop. He opened it, and the smell of watermelon flooded his nose, along with the scent of sweet, sweet, sweet red beans. “Asami…. It’s ice cream,” he whispered.

 

“Your favorite still, right?” she asked, eyebrows raised. "And you still like red beans?"

 

“Yes,” Hiroshi said, voice filled with awe. “Of course.” It had been  _months_ -years really- since Hiroshi had anything but vegetable dumplings, sticky white rice, and two pieces of meat, either chicken or pork. The ice cream came as a colorful relief, a treat he had never though he'd  _ever_ taste again.

 

Asami slid him a spoon and he gathered a small bit, with equal amounts of red bean paste and watermelon ice cream. He popped it into his mouth, savoring the sweet, sweet flavor, before swallowing it and shivering. “It’s so cold and good!”

 

Asami giggled, taking out her own carton on lychee and moon peach, though she’d forgone the messy whipped cream. “I’m glad you like it still. I thought… well, I though it’d be nice to share this, even if we can’t go to our park anymore.”

 

Hiroshi nodded, taking another bite, big enough to give him brain freeze. He shivered and Asami giggled, teasing him, not noticing she’d gotten too much on her own spoon. Soon, they were both shivering and groaning, brain freeze chilling the roofs of their mouths, sending them both into another burst of laughter.

 

Chatter came easy over ice cream: Hiroshi asked how the company was doing, and lauded her for its success and innovation. “I’ve even developed a household appliance line,” Asami stated. “We’ve got everything from toasters to blenders to vacuums.”

 

“Impressive,” Hiroshi said, pointing his spoon at her. “I always knew I had a daughter who would surpass my vision. I’m glad she was –is– you.” Asami blushed, and bashfully spooned a bit of ice cream into her mouth.

 

“You know, I am too,” she said after a few moments. “Am proud,” Asami amended. “Proud that I could take over the business and take it further.”

 

Hiroshi felt a tear roll down his cheek and he set the container down, spoon sinking into the softening ice cream. “I just wish I could see you developing the company and growing up. I’ve… I’ve missed so much, these past years.” Silence settled between them as his shoulders shook, quiet sobs wracking his form.

 

“You have _now_ though,” Asami said, breaking the silence. “And I don’t plan to leave you out again.”

 

 

 


End file.
